princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Traits - Middle School Tennis Clubs
Seishun academy seems to have many common points with rival schools Hyotei Academy and Rikkai dai. All three schools have the following in common: #The captains are all All-Rounder players at national level and dominantly play in singles; #The captains have lost to Echizen once, although in Tezuka's case it was an unofficial match; anime-only* #There is at least one other All-Rounder player along with the captains: Echizen, Oshitari, and Sanada and Niou; #The future captains of each school are not All-Rounders: Kaidoh (Counter-puncher), Hiyoshi (Aggressive Baseliner), and Kirihara (Aggressive Baseliner); #Have Doubles Specialists as a coloured pair: Oishi/Kikumaru (Golden), Ootori/Shishido (Silver), and Yagyuu/Niou (Platinum); #Each have Doubles specialitsts that consist of a Serve & Volley/Counterpuncher pairing: Oishi/Kikumaru (Golden), Inui/Kaido (Emerald), Ootori/Shishido (Silver), and Marui/Jackal; #An All-Rounder-Serve & Volley pairing has been introduced: Tezuka/Inui (Doubles 1 in National's semi-finals but have not played), Oshitari/Gakuto, and Nio/Yagyuu; #There is a junior-senior doubles pairing that has been introduced in each school: Kaidou-Inui, Otori-Shishido, and Kirihara-Yanagi; #All have a Serve and Volley specialist with red-hair who enjoy showing off: Kikumaru, Mukahi, and Marui; #There are three users of one playing style in each school: 3 Counter-Punchers from Seigaku (Fuji, Kaidoh, Oishi), 3 Serve & Volley players from Hyotei (Gakuto, Jiro, Ootori), and 3 All-Rounders from Rikkai (Yukimura, Sanada, Niou); #There is a left-handed player in each school: Echizen and Tezuka, Gakuto, and Niou; #All have an expressionless teammate: Tezuka, Kabaji, Yagyuu and Sanada (capable of smiling though); #All three have a tensai: Fuji, Oshitari, and Marui (self-proclaimed but stated in a databook to be one); #A team member who wears a cap: Echizen, Shishido, and Sanada; #All have someone who wears glasses: Tezuka and Inui, Oshitari (un-prescribed), and Yagyuu; #Cocky and arrogant players: Echizen, Atobe, Mukahi, Kirihara, Marui, and Niou; #All had another non-parental family member introduced: Echizen (brother Ryoga, cousin Nanako), Oshitari (cousin Kenya), and Sanada (nephew Sasuke); #There are regulars that have been regulars since first year: Echizen of Seigaku, Atobe, Gakuto, Jiro, Oshitari, and Shishido of Hyotei, and Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Kirihara of Rikkaidai; #One teammate who has a royal title/nickname: Prince (Echizen), King (Atobe), and Emperor (Sanada); #A senior is relatively close to a younger teammate: Tezuka and Ryoma, Shishido and Otori, and Rikkai seniors and Kirihara; #There is a member who looks older than their actual age: Tezuka (was mistaken as a teacher), Kabaji (appearance in general), and Sanada (his nephew calls him old); #There is a member with a feminine appearance: Fuji, Gakuto, and Yukimura; #There is a member who is known for having a favourite quote: Echizen (Mada Mada Dane), Tezuka (Don't let your guard down), Atobe (Be awed at the sight of my prowess), Shishido (Gekidasa daze), Marui (Tensai teki), Nio (Puri/Pupina/Piyo) and Sanada (Tarundoru); #The two strongest of each school are close friends: Tezuka-Fuji, Atobe-Oshitari, and Yukimura-Sanada; #Each school has a member who has their habit constantly shown: Echizen (drinking Ponta), Jiroh (sleeping), and Marui (chewing gum); #A member who can speak English: Echizen, Atobe (it can be assumed he can speak English being raised in England), Yagyuu and Yanagi; #All had a former tennis player from their school shown at the U-17 Camp as selection candidates: Yudai Yamato (Seigaku), Tsukimitsu Ochi (Hyotei), and Juzaburo Muri (Rikkaidai); #All had someone from the past or present who wears their jerseys over their shoulders: Yamato Yudai (Seigaku), Atobe (Hyotei), and Yukimura (Rikkai); #According to the polls on each school on the wikia, all the captains have the most votes; #Someone from each school has sang their own version of "Valentine's Kiss": Oishi (Seigaku), Atobe, Oshitari, Shishido, Chotarou, Hiyoshi (Hyotei), and Sanada, Nio (Rikkaidai); #The voice actors from each school have gotten together to perform a song: Echizen and Tezuka's voice actor, Atobe's voice actor, and Sanada's voice actor (Flower - Saki Midareshi Hana GIGS); #There is a character song about a character from each school: Burning Heart (Kawamura - personality), Oresama no Bigi ni Yoina, Insight, Hametsu e no Rondo (Atobe - favourite saying and techniques), and Black Aura (Sanada - technique); #There is one person from each school who has 10 letters in their name: Kaoru Kaido, Atobe Keigo, Bunta Marui; #In New Prince of Tennis, all the Serve & Volley/Counterpuncher pairings partnered up with their respective partners. Interestingly, all three Serve & Volley players won their tie-breaker style matches (Kikumaru, Ootori, and Marui); #There is a 4 person soundtrack group from each school: Seishun Soda/Aozu, Hyotei Eternity, and Rikkai Young Kan and Kaishi Kan. All except Kaishi Kan have created a opening theme or an ending theme; #There has been a regular from each school involved in the music series To Hayaguchi Kotoba: Golden Pair/Inui, Kabaji/Hiyoshi, and Sanada; *If Shitenhoji was included in the list of common factors, points 1 (Shiraishi), 3 (Kintaro), 8 (Oshitari-Zaizen), 11 (5 left-handed players), 12 (Zaizen), 13 (Koharu), 15 (Koharu), 18 (Kintaro and Zaizen), 21 (Ishida Gin), 23 (Shiraishi's Ah Ecstacy and Kenya's No speed, no life), 27 (Yoshiyuki Taira and Tetsuya Hara), 29 (Shiraishi), 30 (Shiraishi), 32 (Shiraishi - Bible he is described as), 33 (Yuji Hitoji), 36 (Koharu Konjiki) apply. Category:Miscellaneous